Chucky and Cinderella
by Anggara Dobby
Summary: [ONESHOOT] "—Dengar Oh Sehun, Aku juga menyukaimu. Tapi aku bukan gay." / "Persetan dengan homo, gay, atau semacamnya. Aku hanya memintamu untuk menjadi pacarku. Kau hanya menjawab 'iya' saja, bukankah itu gampang? Jangan menceramahiku dengan teori gay-mu itu."/ Yo, Hun-Han here! M-just for making out and foreplay.


Menurut Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun adalah orang teraneh sepanjang abad ini, dan Luhan—kekasih Sehun— adalah orang teraneh kedua setelah Sehun. Keduanya sama-sama makhluk _zoon politicon_ seperti yang lainnya, tetapi cara kerja otak mereka yang membuat orang lain akan mengangkat sudut kiri bibirnya tinggi-tinggi seraya berkata ' _What the fuck?!'_ . Mengapa Jongin yang notabene sahabat karib Sehun bisa berpikir seperti itu? Baiklah, akan dia jelaskan disini. Sehun adalah temannya sejak mereka masih memakai popok dengan sebuah dot dikuluman bibir mereka masing-masing, hingga sekarang. Dua-puluh tahun terus menyandang gelar sebagai sahabat Sehun, tentunya membuat Jongin tahu bagaimana sikap _fantastis_ temannya itu. Dia seorang _freak horror_.

Yap. Oh Sehun sangat gila pada hal yang berbau mistis dan semacamnya. Dia bahkan punya segudang CD horror dilemari khusus miliknya dari era 80-an hingga yang paling terbaru ditahun ini. Dia mengoleksi berbagai genre, dari mulai horror-thriller, gore, supranatural, hingga horror yang benar-benar _horror_. Sehun bahkan menempel poster boneka Chucky di seluruh sudut kamarnya. Demi Tuhan. Jongin dan Baekhyun selalu berteriak saat masuk kedalam kamarnya— _yang bisa dibilang seperti ruangan seorang paranormal sinting_ — orang gila mana yang tidak berteriak saat melihat boneka yang suka menusuk-nusuk perut orang? Dan yang paling sinting lagi adalah dia menjadikan boneka Annabelle sebagai teman tidurnya. Kurang _freak_ apalagi Sehun ini?

Jongin tidak tahu kapan temannya menjadi seaneh itu, yang jelas dia sudah cukup muak dengan sikap Sehun yang selalu menyangkut-pautkan segalanya dengan hal yang berbau mistis. Seringkali, Sehun menjadikan rumah Jongin sebagai spot yang tepat untuk berburu hantu. Karna pemuda albino itu pikir, rumahnya memiliki aura kelam yang sangat disukai para makhluk kegelapan dari dunia yang lain. _Shit_ , jika sudah begitu Jongin akan menendang pantat Sehun keluar dari rumahnya.

Dan kekasihnya, Luhan, dia juga termasuk jajaran makhluk aneh yang pernah ditemui Jongin selama dua-puluh tahun hidupnya. Jika Sehun sangat menyukai hal yang berbau mistis, maka Luhan menyukai hal yang berbau dongeng dan hal-hal fantasy—Demi Kulit Kerang Ajaib! Jongin tidak menyangka kedua orang itu bisa bersatu. Luhan adalah pria manis cenderung cantik yang memiliki sejuta pesona dalam dirinya, tetapi itu semua tidak bisa mengalahkan keanehan yang ada pada dirinya. Kesehariannya adalah membaca buku-buku dongeng anak kecil dan menonton film-film menggelikan itu. Dia selalu memaksa Sehun untuk berlaga seperti Pangeran, dan dirinya adalah Cinderella— _atau tokoh dongeng lainnya yang Jongin tidak mau tahu_ — semua itu selalu berakhir mengenaskan, karna Sehun selalu menghancurkan suasana dengan berkata _'Aku lebih baik berkencan dengan Annabelle-ku daripada dengan Cinderella!'_

Yah, dan berakhir Luhan yang menangis.

Sementara menurut Byun Baekhyun, penjelasan Jongin diatas adalah satu dari sekian juta keanehan Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka berdua seperti sepasang amuba yang membelah diri, lalu terpisah dijarak yang sangat jauh, Luhan di Suku Aztec sementara Sehun di Kuvukiland, setelah itu keduanya kembali bertemu dengan perbedaan yang sangat-amat mencolok. Dimana perbedaan itu membuat keduanya selalu bertengkar dan terlibat perdebatan. Luhan suka warna merah muda, Sehun suka warna hitam. Luhan mengidolakan Kristoff (tokoh dalam film Frozen), Sehun mengidolakan Sadako. Luhan suka eskrim rasa vanilla, Sehun suka rasa cokelat. Luhan yang selalu membayangkan yang indah-indah, sementara Sehun membayangkah hal yang rumit dengan beribu-ribu pikiran seramnya. Luhan menyukai hal yang lucu-lucu nan menggemaskan, sementara Sehun senang dengan hal berbau darah. Dan masih banyak lagi perbedaan mereka yang tidak akan Baekhyun jelaskan disini secara detail. Intinya, kedua orang itu adalah pasangan teraneh yang pernah Baekhyun jumpai. Bahkan mereka belum melakukan seks dalam setahun hubungan mereka—Oh, dia nyaris tidak percaya ini. Dirinya saja yang baru menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol dalam waktu sejam, sudah bercinta dengan berjam-jam lamanya.

Terkadang, Baekhyun tidak bisa memahami mengapa Sehun dan Luhan bisa menjalin kasih padahal dalam keseharian mereka, mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal yang romantis. Jangankan berpegangan tangan, saling bertatapan dengan mesra saja mereka tidak pernah. Kencan hanya kalau Sehun ingat—itupun tidak ada lilin yang romantis, bunga yang harum, maupun Restorant mewah. Haah, Baekhyun mungkin akan menangis setiap hari jika ada diposisi Luhan.

Tetapi dibalik itu semua, menurut Sehun, inilah gaya berpacarannya. Sebanyak apapun dia bertengkar dengan Luhan tentang perbedaan mereka, maka sebanyak itu pula Sehun menyadari jika cinta itu tidak harus diisi dengan hal-hal yang manis saja. Manis itu sudah kelewat biasa, _man_.

Yang paling penting dalam hubungannya adalah dia bahagia dengan Luhan.

* * *

 **©Anggara Dobby** present:

 **Chucky and Cinderella**

 **Cast :** _(ofc, my deer and his wolf)_ **Oh Sehun—Lu Han**

 **Other Cast :** Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae, Do Kyungsoo.

 **Genre :** _(jangan dipercaya)_ Romance, _(maybe)_ Humor.

 **Rate :** M—cuma dikit(?)

 **(WARN!) Gay Content. Out Of Character. Boys Love. Mature. Just Make-out and Foreplay. DLDR. Plagiarism? Gtfo,pls.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dengar, Luhan. Aku tidak akan mengulangi pernyataanku ini. Aku menyukaimu—ah tidak, lebih dari itu. Aku mencintaimu. Jadi, bisakah kau menerimaku sebagai pacarmu? Karna aku phobia dengan yang namanya penolakan."

Mata kiri Luhan berkedut mendengarnya. Dia memandang orang didepannya dengan mata menelisik teliti dari ujung rambutnya yang berwarna hitam sampai sepatu mahal yang dikenakan. Wajahnya memang tampan, penampilannya juga oke. Bibir ranum Luhan mengatup setelah tiga detik terbuka lebar karna terkejut dengan perkataan pria didepannya. Luhan mengenalinya sebagai Oh Sehun, teman satu kampusnya—sekaligus teman satu jurusannya. Itupun jika bisa dibilang teman, karna dirinya tidak pernah terlibat perbincangan panjang dengan Sehun. Bertegur sapa saja tidak pernah. Dan sekarang pria itu berdiri didepannya, memandangnya sebentar untuk mengatakan kalimat tadi, lalu kembali terfokus pada komik horror yang dipegangnya.

Apa dia baru saja menyatakan perasaan padanya?

Luhan menormalkan ekspresi wajahnya kembali. Aneh, jantungnya tidak berdegup kencang ataupun pipinya merona saat ada yang menyatakan perasaan padanya. Apa karna Oh Sehun yang terlihat main-main? Mana ada orang menyatakan perasaannya tetapi matanya malah terfokus pada komik yang dibawanya. Luhan mendengus sesaat. Tidak menyangka kisah cintanya seburuk ini. Padahal dia membayangkan ada seseorang yang datang kearahnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya dengan sebuket bunga warna-warni cantik dan kuda putih kekar sebagai tunggangannya. Oh, itu kedengarannya indah sekali.

"Oh Sehun, apa kau baru saja menyatakan perasaanmu?" tanya Luhan. Dia butuh kepastian dari pria albino didepannya ini.

Sehun mengangguk, masih terfokus pada komiknya. "Tentu saja."

Luhan menarik nafasnya sesaat. "Dengar, Oh Sehun." —untungnya, Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik bodoh itu dan memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. "Aku juga menyukaimu—" didepan sana, Sehun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Tapi aku bukan gay." Lanjut Luhan.

 _ **Jleb.**_

Pudar sudah senyuman langka Oh Sehun. "Aku juga bukan gay."

"Tapi kau baru saja bilang kau menyukaiku." Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Ya, itu benar. Tapi aku bukan gay."

Luhan rasanya ingin melempar sepatunya kewajah datar Sehun. Dia ini spesies apa _sih_? Kenapa tingkahnya minta dihajar seperti itu? "Aku lelaki, kau juga lelaki. Kau menyukaiku, bahkan memintaku untuk menjadi pacarmu. Itu artinya kau gay, homo!" sembur Luhan, sebal.

Anehnya, Sehun tidak menggeram marah ataupun mencaci balik Luhan yang sudah mengatakan hal kurang-ajar itu padanya. Dia tetap konsisten dengan ekspresi sedatar jalanannya.

"Persetan dengan homo, gay, atau semacamnya. Aku hanya memintamu untuk menjadi pacarku. Kau hanya menjawab 'iya' saja, bukankah itu gampang? Jangan menceramahiku dengan teori gay-mu itu." Enteng sekali bibir pria itu saat mengatakannya.

Luhan menimbang-nimbang sesaat. Oh Sehun itu sebenarnya tampan—sangat tampan, malah. Dengan postur tubuh tinggi sempurna, dada bidang yang pas sekali dijadikan sandaran, gaya _cool_ -nya, mata tajamnya yang mampu mengiris-ngiris siapapun yang memandangnya, bibir merah mudanya yang selalu terkatup (Luhan ingin sekali menciumnya, Demi Tuhan!), rahang tegasnya—Ouh, dia masuk sekali dalam kriteria idaman Luhan yang memang sedang mencari Pangeran _(Hey, Luhan! kau bilang kau bukan gay!)_ tetapi sayang seribu sayang, otak Oh Sehun tidaklah setampan wajahnya.

Tapi, apa salahnya menerima pria itu 'kan? Kali saja dia sosok yang sangat romantis, yang selalu memberinya sebuket bunga lily dipagi hari dan ciuman manis dimalam hari.

Dengan senyuman manis, Luhan berkata, "Baiklah. Aku menerimamu, Sehun."

" _YEAAAAH!_ "

Itu bukan teriakan Sehun, asal kalian tahu. Tetapi itu berasal dari belakang pohon beringin didekat Sehun dan Luhan berada, disertai suara _gdebak-gdebuk_ yang mengerikan. Lalu dari sana muncul lima sosok makhluk kelebihan hormon dengan cengiran lebar dibibir mereka masing-masing. Jongin dengan rambutnya yang penuh ranting pohon—sepertinya dia terjatuh tadi, Kyungsoo dengan mata bulat lucunya, Baekhyun dengan tingkah hiperaktifnya, Jongdae dengan seruan berisik dari bibir tipisnya dan Chanyeol yang bertepuk tangan heboh seperti anak TK. Dan Luhan mengenali mereka sebagai teman-teman Sehun.

 _Jadi, mereka semua mengintip?_

"Keinginanku sudah terkabul, dan kalian juga sudah melihatnya. Jadi aku akan pergi sekarang. Luhan, ingat, sekarang kau adalah kekasihku." Telunjuk panjang Sehun menunjuk tepat kearah Luhan, lalu setelah itu dia pergi begitu saja dengan mata terus saja terarah pada komik horrornya.

Luhan kembali mengangakan bibirnya, "Begitu saja?" gumamnya, tidak percaya. Dia kira, dia akan mendapat ciuman lembut dibibirnya atau sebuah pelukan yang hangat. Tapi, jangankan kedua hal itu, memegang tangannya saja Sehun tidak melakukannya. Pria manis itu memandang keatas dengan mata rusanya yang berkaca-kaca, menatapi langit biru yang begitu cerah. "Tuhan, apa aku harus memutuskannya hari ini juga?"

Yah, kira-kira seperti itulah awal mula dari kisah cinta mereka yang sangat jauh dari kata romantis.

* * *

"Tipe data? Tunggu… mendadak aku lupa dengan dua gabungan kata itu."

"Ck, kau ini! Tipe data itu jenis data yang dapat diolah oleh komputer untuk memenuhi kebutuhan dalam pemrograman komputer. Tipe data dapat dikelompokan menjadi tipe data primitive dan tipe data composite. Tipe data primitive terdiri dari _numeric,_ _character_ dan _bolean_. Sedangkan tipe data composite, terdiri dari _array,_ _record/struct, image, date time_ , _subrange,_ enumerasi, obyek dan _variant_."

Jongin dan Jongdae mengangakan bibir mereka mendengar penjelasan yang keluar dengan lancarnya dari bibir ranum Luhan.

"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak tahu kata-kata suku mana yang baru saja kau sampaikan, Lu." ujar Jongin.

Luhan mendengus, "Itu pelajaran semester satu. Otakmu itu benar-benar bebal!"

Jongdae terbahak mendengarnya. "Makanya kurangi asupan pornografimu itu."

"Seperti kau mengerti saja." Jongin memutar-bolamatanya imajinatif.

"Tentu saja aku mengerti!" Jongdae menepuk dadanya, bangga. "Aku bahkan mendapat nilai _awesome_ saat membuat Listing Program rancangan Web terbaruku _._ "

Jongin berdecih, " _Awesome_ dari kepalamu! Aku melihat nilai _Worst_ ditugasmu. Dosen Park bahkan menyuruhmu untuk melakukan perbaikan." Dia menyeringai senang saat melihat Jongdae mulai mengeluarkan kepulan asap dari kepala dan lubang hidungnya.

Luhan menengahi perkelahian tidak penting Kim Jong Brothers itu dengan duduk ditengah-tengah mereka. Keduanya memang selalu adu ejek hal-hal yang tidak penting dan berakhir mereka kembali berbaikan dalam waktu kurang dari tiga menit. Jongin-Jongdae memang susah ditebak.

"Algoritma, Flowchart, Database—Argh! Aku bisa ubanan jika seperti ini!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan tangan meremas-remas rambutnya sendiri. Pemuda mungil itu memandang laptopnya dengan hidung kembang-kempis, seolah-olah benda canggih itu sudah merebut keperawanan lubangnya yang memang sudah tidak lagi perawan. "Kenapa aku bisa terjebak dalam jurusan ini, Tuhan?! Kenapa?!"

Luhan menghampirinya, mengelus bahu Baekhyun yang sedang frustasi itu dengan prihatin. Kenapa rata-rata anak dikelasnya selalu mengeluh tentang mata pelajaran ini? Padahal menurut Luhan, pelajaran ini sangatlah menyenangkan dan mudah dipahami.

"Tuhan sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang baik untukmu, Baek. Tenang saja. Mungkin setelah kau lulus dengan sarjana komputer tercetak di belakang namamu, kau akan menemukan seorang Pangeran yang akan membawa hidupmu jauh dari Algoritma, Html dan sebagainya." Ujar Luhan dengan senyuman manis.

Bukannya merasa terhibur, Baekhyun justru bertambah frustasi. Dia menjeduk-jedukan kepalanya pada layar laptopnya. Berharap Luhan segera enyah dari pandangannya dan tersesat dalam dunia dongeng fantasi-nya.

"Kau benar, Luhan. Aku sudah punya Chanyeol, dia itu Pangeranku. Dan lebih beruntungnya lagi, dia berada di fakultas kedokteran. Jadi setelah menikah dengannya aku tidak akan bertemu pelajaran keparat ini lagi." Baekhyun membalas senyuman Luhan tak kalah manisnya. Dia tidak mau membuat rusa itu merajuk lagi seperti kemarin hanya karna dirinya memaki-maki Pangeran Hans setelah menonton Frozen.

"Aku lebih baik membongkar ulang komputer daripada harus belajar Software seperti ini." Gerutu Jongin dengan wajah penuh rumus-rumus Algoritma.

"Kenapa kau masuk ke jurusan ini jika kau tidak suka?" Sehun membuka suaranya setelah bermenit-menit hanya terdiam dengan mata terfokus pada game horrornya.

"Ayahku memintaku untuk jadi programmer setelah lulus nanti. Tapi kemampuanku hanya _mentok_ di peretasan saja."

"Ya, kau adalah hacker bajingan yang sudah mengisi website kampus dengan video-video porno." Sahut Chanyeol.

Jongin membalas perkataan itu dengan cengiran tak berdosanya, membuat teman-temannya yang lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka. Omong-omong saat ini mereka sedang berada di rumah Sehun. Awalnya ingin mengerjakan tugas untuk presentasi besok bersama, tetapi malah berakhir sibuk pada dunianya sendiri-sendiri. Hanya Kyungsoo dan Luhan saja yang begitu fokus pada tugasnya.

"Sehun, berhentilah main game. Kau belum mengerjakan tugasmu sama sekali." ujar Luhan.

" _Yesshh_! Aku menang lagi!" Sehun berseru. Selebrasi seorang diri bagai orang sinting.

Luhan berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya itu dengan wajah tertekuk. Secepat kilat merampas ponsel milik Sehun dan mengantonginya. Membuat pria _pale_ itu mendongak, memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan tidak terima.

"Berhentilah main game horror, itu hanya akan membuat otakmu semakin terkontaminasi dengan hal-hal mistis yang aneh." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, melihat Sehun kembali memainkan game Paranormal Activity. Luhan saja yang baru mendengar _backsound_ -nya sudah merinding hebat, Sehun itu memang patut mendapat penghargaan karna keberaniannya.

"Lalu aku harus main apa? Princess Puzzle?" tukas Sehun, membuat Luhan mengerutkan bibirnya sebal. Itu kan game kesukaannya.

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya, membuat Luhan merasa tenggelam karna perbedaan tinggi mereka yang begitu kontras. "Kembalikan ponselku, atau aku akan membuang buku dongeng bodohmu."

"Itu bukan dongeng bodoh." protes Luhan. "Dongeng seribu kali jauh lebih baik daripada koleksi komik horrormu! Buku itu mengajarkan bagaimana cara menolong seseorang, bagaimana cinta sejati itu, dan kebahagiaan sesudah kesengsaraan. Tidak seperti koleksi bukumu yang hanya bercerita tentang hantu-hantu mengerikan."

Sehun melipat kedua tangannya didada, memandang si mungil itu dengan mata memicing. "Dongeng hanya merusak pikiranmu dan anak-anak kecil lainnya." Desisnya.

"Mereka mulai lagi," bisik Baekhyun pada keempat orang didekatnya.

"Merusak apa? Otakmu itu yang rusak karna film-film menyeramkan yang kau tonton setiap hari itu. Childs Play, Silent Hill, The Conjuring, SAW, Insidious, Annabelle, Evil Dead—persetan dengan itu semua." ketus Luhan, tidak terima dongeng fantasi kesukaannya dihina oleh Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengan Brave, Frozen dan Rapunzel? Dongeng itu mengajarkan hal-hal yang diluar nalar manusia. Aku tidak pernah percaya pada cinta sejati yang tertulis dibuku-buku bodoh dan film itu. Aku tidak yakin Pangeran dalam buku Cinderella benar-benar mencintai Cinderella dengan tulus, dia pasti mengincar tubuhnya atau hanya kecantikan diwajahnya. Lalu Beauty and the Beast, itu lebih tidak masuk akal. Mana ada seorang gadis mau-mau saja dengan Pangeran buruk rupa? Dia pasti hanya mengincar kekayaannya. Dan Snow White—oh, aku sangat benci dongeng itu. Menurutku, dia mati bukan karna sebuah apel, tetapi karna diperkosa ramai-ramai oleh tujuh kurcaci yang membantunya itu." Dimulailah teori-teori tidak masuk akal yang dikarang oleh otak mengerikan Oh Sehun. Luhan hanya menganga mendengarnya. Tidak percaya dengan jalan pikiran Sehun yang selalu negatif dan kriminal itu.

" _Ckck_ , kau benar-benar monster yang mengerikan untuk Luhan. Lihatlah, wajahnya itu! Kasihan sekali dia." sahut Jongin dengan decakan-decakan dibibirnya, memandang prihatin pada Luhan yang sepertinya akan menangis mendengar penjelasan kekasihnya. Sehun itu memang keterlaluan, sudah tidak romantis, jahat pula.

"Entah kenapa aku ingin tertawa dengan tujuh kurcaci yang me- _gangbang_ Snow White. Itu menarik jika dijadikan film _hard porn_." Celetuk Chanyeol, dan langsung mendapat pukulan dari Baekhyun.

"Sehun, kenapa kau berpikiran aneh tentang dongeng yang sudah ada akhir bahagianya?" tanya Luhan.

"Akhir bahagia darimana? Itu 'kan hanya karangan sutradara atau penulis lainnya. Cerita aslinya? Kau dan anak kecil penggila dongeng tidak pernah tahu. Maka dari itu otakmu jadi rusak karna selalu memikirkan hal-hal fantasi didalam dongeng. Kuda terbang, Negri Pandora, Peri-peri didalam bunga, Harry Potter, Pangeran berkuda putih— _C'mon_ , Lu. Berhentilah menyukai dongeng." Ujar Sehun dengan wajah khawatir, seolah-olah dongeng adalah virus mematikan untuk kekasihnya.

"Lalu apa baiknya dengan film horror yang selalu kau tonton setiap hari? Itu tidak lebihnya dengan film-film mengerikan yang selalu membuat orang ketakutan. Darah dimana-mana, hantu yang seram, potong tubuh sana-sini— _Ewh_ , aku benci sekali horror. Kenapa kau tak sekalian pacaran saja dengan Valak?" Balas Luhan, tak kalah sengitnya.

Baekhyun dan yang lainnya hanya menonton perdebatan itu dengan seksama. Seolah-olah didepan mereka adalah tayangan seru yang sayang jika dilewatkan.

Sehun terkekeh sesaat mendengarnya, "Untuk apa aku pacaran dengan iblis kalau didunia nyata saja aku sudah memiliki malaikat?" —Luhan memutar bola-matanya malas mendengar gombalan tak bermutu itu. Sehun kembali melanjutkan, "Film horror itu mengajari tentang bagaimana caranya melarikan diri dari kebahayaan sesuatu. Menjadikan orang yang penakut berani dan membuat orang yang menonton tahu jika dunia ini tidak luput dari makhluk-makhluk berbahaya. Seribu kali lebih baik daripada dongeng-dongengmu. Film horror itu seperti kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Selalu ada peristiwa mengerikan yang terjadi, _Life is cruel, man_. Ibaratnya, jika kau takut pada dunia, maka kau akan tercabik-cabik dan mati sia-sia. Kau takut zombie, tembak saja kepalanya. Jangan melarikan diri. Film horror itu mengajarkan sesuatu yang baik."

Chanyeol, Jongin dan Jongdae bertepuk tangan malas disertai decakan-decakan dari bibir mereka.

"Pidato yang bagus sekali, Prof. Aku jadi ingin membenturkan kepalamu pada beton." Sahut Jongin.

"Aku tak percaya kau memang Monster yang sesungguhnya, Sehun." kali ini Jongdae yang berbicara.

"Film dewasa jauh lebih baik daripada dongeng maupun horror." —yang ini Chanyeol.

"Terserah apa katamu. Sewaktu aku kecil, Ibuku membacakanku dongeng bukan cerita tentang seorang wanita yang dibunuh lalu jadi hantu." Luhan merengut sebal, masih kesal dengan Sehun.

Jongin bangun dari duduk malasnya, lalu menghampiri sepasang sejoli itu. pemuda _tan_ itu merangkul Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan, memandangi dua wajah yang bisa dikatakan mirip itu dengan seksama.

"Sampai saat ini aku heran mengapa kalian bisa jadi sepasang kekasih. Coba katakan padaku, apa motivasimu menjadikan Luhan sebagai kekasihmu?" tanyanya pada Sehun.

Sehun memutar bola-matanya malas. "Tentu saja karna aku menyukainya."

"Kenapa kau menyukainya?"

"Karna aku cinta padanya."

Jongin mengerang frustasi, bernafsu sekali mencolok hidung Sehun dengan jarinya. "Ya, ya. Kau cinta padanya. Semua populasi makhluk didunia tahu akan hal itu. tapi itu bukan sebuah alasan yang tepat. Apa karna mungkin Luhan manis, kau jadi mencintainya. Atau karna sikapnya, atau justru karna feromonnya. Sekali lagi kutanya, mengapa kau mencintai Luhan?"

"Karna aku menyukainya."

Hidung minimalis Jongin kembang-kempis. "MASA BODOH, OH SEHUN! MASA BODOH! AKU LELAH BERTANYA PADAMU!" teriaknya frustasi, mengundang gelak tawa berlebihan dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Jongdae.

"Luhan, mengapa kau menerima si bodoh ini sebagai kekasihmu?" tanya Jongin, menghiraukan protesan Sehun karna sebutan bodohnya itu.

Luhan mendengung sesaat, wajahnya nampak beribu kali menggemaskan ketika sedang berpikir. Aneh saja pada Sehun yang sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan wajah lucu itu. Jongin saja yang melihatnya ingin menggigit pipi itu—tapi dia tidak mau kena bogeman dari Kyungsoo setelah itu.

"Karna wajahnya tampan seperti Pangeran."

Jongin menepuk dahinya keras-keras, "Hanya itu?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Selebihnya aku tidak suka. Dia menyebalkan karna selalu menghina film-film fantasiku. Dia juga tidak romantis. Huh.." dia melirik sekilas pada Sehun yang tetap berwajah datar mendengar pernyataannya barusan.

"Apa kalian berdua… bahagia?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya, tentu saja aku bahagia. Kalau tidak, sudah aku putuskan rusa itu dari kemarin-kemarin."

"Uhm, bagaimana ya?" Luhan berpikir sesaat. "Walaupun dia menyebalkan bukan main dan tidak romantis, tapi aku bahagia dengannya. Aneh memang, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bahagia dengan monster sepertinya."

"Kau bilang aku Pangeran, tapi dalam waktu yang bersamaan kau juga menyebutku Monster." Tukas Sehun. Luhan tertawa kecil mendengar protesan kekasihnya.

"Pasangan aneh," celetuk Kyungsoo yang diangguki oleh yang lainnya.

Kali ini Chanyeol berdiri, menggantikan posisi Jongin yang merangkul Sehun dan Luhan. pemuda bertelinga peri itu memandang pasangan itu dengan penuh selidik.

"Kalian membosankan. Apa kalian pernah nge-seks?" pertanyaan vulgar itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir tebal Chanyeol.

"Tidak." Luhan menjawab dengan spontan.

Sehun menjawab dengan jawaban berbeda yang ambigu, "Nyaris."

"Woah, woah, Oh Sehun. Ini adalah pertama kalinya kau berpacaran dengan jangka waktu paling lama, dan selama itu kau tidak pernah mencicipi kekasih manismu ini?" Jongin berseru heboh, dengan kepala menggeleng-geleng tak percaya. Sehun itu tubuhnya saja yang bagus, tetapi tidak pernah digunakan untuk _berhubungan_ dengan orang lain. Itulah mengapa dia selalu gagal dalam percintaan, karna mantan-mantan kekasihnya meninggalkannya dengan alasan kepribadian Sehun yang membosankan. Jongin bahkan tidak yakin anak itu pernah onani, karna kesehariannya yang selalu menonton film horror. Kalaupun onani, dia pasti mengajak boneka Annabelle-nya untuk membantunya klimaks.

"Sayang sekali.." Baekhyun dan Jongdae berdecak prihatin. Kyungsoo ikut berdecak, bukan karna miris dengan pengakuan Sehun dan Luhan—tetapi miris dengan teman-temannya yang selalu menjunjung tinggi seks—terutama kekasih hitamnya, Jongin.

"Apa bagusnya melakukan seks. Aku bisa mendapatkannya nanti." Gumam Sehun, tak peduli.

"Tunggu—tadi kau bilang 'Nyaris', apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan kadar penasaran akut.

Sehun menjawab, "Ya, aku nyaris melakukan itu dengan Luhan. Tapi tidak jadi."

Mendengar pernyataan Sehun, Baekhyun dkk sontak mengerubungi pria itu dengan mata berbinar-binar penasaran. Menurut mereka, kisah percintaan Oh Sehun adalah hal yang pantas untuk ditelaah lebih dalam. Karna selama dua-puluh tahun pria itu hidup, dia tidak pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari tatap-menatap dengan mantan kekasihnya. Dan pernyataan Sehun barusan membuat mereka sungguh penasaran. Oh Sehun nyaris melakukan hubungan intim dengan Luhan? Wow, ini adalah keajaiban. Karna setahu Baekhyun, pasangan itu tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang romantis dan panas.

"Ceritakan pada kami!" pinta Jongdae.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar." Luhan menutup kedua telinganya dengan bibir mengerucut imut. Sepertinya rusa itu merajuk—lagi. Sehun benar-benar makhluk paling hebat karna bisa bertahan dengan Luhan tanpa menyentuhnya sedikitpun.

"Waktu itu…" Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, memandang keatas langit-langit dengan dramatis. Sontak saja, Chanyeol dan yang lainnya mengikuti arah pandang Sehun.

"Ada apa disana?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan polos.

"Kau kira ini disebuah drama?!" Baekhyun memukul kepala bagian belakang Sehun dengan jengkel. Memangnya Sehun pikir dengan memandang langit-langit disana mereka jadi tahu kejadian yang akan diceritakannya? Dasar bodoh, pantas Luhan selalu marah-marah dengannya.

"Aish, baiklah akan kuceritakan."

* * *

 _Beberapa hari yang lalu…_

Sehun menggosok-gosokan rambut basahnya menggunakan handuk kecil seraya berjalan kearah ruang tengah. Ternyata mandi dimalam hari itu tidak seburuk yang Ia kira. Pria tinggi itu menemukan Luhan yang terduduk sendirian disofa dengan semangkuk eskrim ditangannya. Wajah mungilnya terlihat serius sekali menonton film yang baru saja diputarnya. Sehun mendengus melihat Luhan tidak mempedulikan kehadirannya, pasti rusa itu menonton film bodoh fantasi ber _based_ dongeng lagi. Sehun sudah terbiasa diabaikan saat Luhan tengah asyik dengan 'dunia-nya'. Asal kalian tahu saja, Luhan nyaris setiap hari menginap di flat Sehun, tetapi selama itu pula keduanya selalu sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing. Jangan berharap keduanya akan berakhir diranjang dengan desahan-desahan erotis meluncur bebas dari bibir keduanya. Kalian hanya akan menemukan hal itu di flat Chanyeol atau Jongin. tetapi Sehun sungguh berbeda, jangankan mengajak Luhan bercinta—mencium Luhan saja dia tidak pernah. Sungguh menyedihkan.

"Aku suka aroma shampoo-mu," Luhan mengalihkan sejenak pandangannya hanya untuk melihat Sehun yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Luhan. tanpa dia duga, Luhan mendekatkan wajah kearahnya. Sehun sudah siap siaga kalau-kalau kekasihnya itu mau menciumnya, tetapi ternyata perkiraannya meleset. Luhan hanya menghirup aroma rambutnya dengan mata terpejam.

Dengan jarak sedekat itu, Sehun bisa melihat wajah Luhan dengan jelas. Ternyata, dia memiliki kulit yang begitu halus. Mendadak Sehun ingin sekali menyentuhnya, pasti sangat lembut. Sehun baru menyadari jika Luhan memiliki wajah yang begitu mempesona. Dia cantik dan manis dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Sial, kenapa dia bodoh sekali selama ini? Sudah setahun mereka menjalin hubungan, tetapi Sehun baru kali ini memperhatikan wajah Luhan. Fokus perhatian Sehun turun, menuju bibir mungil Luhan. Bagian sana membuat kerongkongannya kering mendadak. Bibir Luhan itu seperti sebuah _cherry_ masak. Kecil, merah, ranum dan mengkilap. Dan pastinya sangat manis jika dicicipi. Apalagi dengan sisa eskrim yang masih menempel disana, Sehun tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar rasanya. Bagaimana jika lidahnya menghapus sisa-sisa eskrim vanilla itu? Bagaimana jika giginya menggigit bibir bawah Luhan? Bagaimana jika lidahnya mengeksplorasi kedalam mulut Luhan demi merasai teksturnya?

Sialan. Kenapa otaknya menjadi begitu kotor seperti ini?

Sehun mencegah kepala Luhan yang hendak menjauh, dia segera meraih wajah Luhan dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan. Jantungnya menggila detik itu juga. Luhan tidak bereaksi apapun, hal itu membuat Sehun tanpa ragu-ragu melumat bibir Luhan dengan tidak sabaran. Manis, seperti ekspetasi-nya. Dia menjilat seluruh bagian permukaan bibir Luhan lalu menghisapnya, demi mendapatkan rasa manis adiktif yang membuatnya ketagihan. Sehun memang belum pernah berciuman— _sejujurnya, ini memalukan_ — tetapi saat ini, semuanya terasa begitu alami. Dia melakukan sesuai nalurinya. Ternyata seperti ini rasanya. Sangat mendebarkan.

Sementara itu Luhan sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, selain membiarkan Sehun terus mengecapi bibirnya. Awalnya dia memang terkejut—sangat. Karna Sehun belum pernah menciumnya. Tetapi lama-kelamaan dia juga menikmati; Luhan tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya dengan wajah memerah panas. Jadi beginikah rasanya saat Pangeran menciummu? Oh, Luhan merasa akan melayang ke nirwana rasanya. Tetapi… kenapa semakin-lama ciuman ini terasa sangat tidak manusiawi? Luhan melenguh ketika Sehun menggigitnya dengan kasar. Itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Luhan tidak bisa membalas ciumannya karna Sehun yang terlalu terburu-buru dan kasar. Dia mulai kesulitan bernafas. Luhan rasanya ingin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun,tetapi dia merasakan tangan pria itu mulai meraba-raba punggungnya. Oke, ini mulai tidak benar.

"Mmh—Seh—" Luhan melenguh, meminta dilepaskan. Mendadak tubuhnya menjadi panas, entah kenapa. "—Hun…"

Sehun sendiri tengah menikmati kenyalnya bibir Luhan dengan tangan yang sudah menjalar kemana-mana. Ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya saat mendengar lenguhan Luhan. Entahlah, semacam ada gejolak api yang membuat tubuhnya memanas—terutama bagian selatan sana. Aroma tubuh Luhan pun ikut andil membuatnya merasa bergairah. Sehun bersumpah tidak menonton video porno yang disuguhi Jongin kemarin, tetapi kenapa mendadak tubuhnya menjadi liar seperti ini?

Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan, hingga pria manis itu terbaring diatas sofa. Dia melepaskan tautan bibirnya sesaat, memandangi kekasih mungilnya yang tengah meraup oksigen dengan pipi memerah. Bibir merahnya agak membengkak dan setitik peluh membasahi dahinya.

 _Luhan… kenapa dia bisa seseksi itu?_

Tanpa berbicara lagi, Sehun menundukan kepalanya, menjangkau leher Luhan dengan hidung dan bibirnya. Mengendusnya, dan saat itu juga dia mabuk dengan aroma tubuh Luhan yang mengundang setan dalam tubuhnya bangkit. Sehun menggigit bagian sana disertai jilatan hingga menimbulkan _hickey_ yang kontras dengan kulit putih Luhan.

"Ahh…"

Luhan mendesah. Sehun semakin dikelabui nafsu karnanya.

Sehun diam-diam membuka kancing piyama Bambi yang dikenakan Luhan. Bersyukur karna Luhan tidak melawan sama-sekali. Sehun menyeringai tipis mendapati kenyataan kalau kekasihnya adalah tipe seseorang yang mudah pasrah. Sepintar apapun Luhan berdebat dengannya mengenai Horror versus Dongeng, tetapi dia akan kalah dalam masalah seperti _ini_. Sehun sekarang tahu kelemahan rusa manis itu.

"Sehun—hh.."

Sehun hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban panggilan Luhan, lidahnya menyusuri kulit dada Luhan yang benar-benar lembut dan putih. Tubuh Luhan membuat logikanya kacau mendadak. Matanya menggelap karna kabut nafsu, sebelumnya Sehun tidak pernah seperti ini—bahkan saat menonton Bride Scene antara Chucky dan Istrinya, dia biasa-biasa saja. Tetapi malam ini, Luhan membuat pertahanannya runtuh. Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya, dia sama-sekali tidak bernafsu pada Luhan— _atau karna memang dirinya yang tidak pernah mau mencoba hal seperti ini?_ — sekarang, lihatlah, lidahnya bahkan mengecapi seluruh kulit Luhan yang terbuka.

"Berhenti. Ini tidak benar." Luhan berusaha mendorong kepala Sehun, tetapi malah berakhir tangannya mencengkeram rambut hitam Sehun kala pria itu memainkan puting dadanya dengan gigi juga lidahnya. Luhan bisa gila jika seperti ini.

"Apa yang tidak benar? Kau kekasihku, milikku." Suara Sehun menjadi serak karna libidonya menanjak drastis.

Luhan tidak meneruskan protesan tidak bergunanya saat Sehun menggesekan bagian bawah mereka dengan sengaja. Luhan mendesah saat itu juga. Rasanya, lututnya melemas dan bagian sana seperti disengat arus listrik. Tapi, Luhan tidak bisa memungkiri jika dia juga menikmati perlakuan Sehun. Tubuhnya semakin memanas seiring perlakuan Sehun yang semakin menjurus ke hal yang berbau dewasa. Luhan tidak mau memikirkan darimana pria itu belajar hal seperti ini. Otaknya benar-benar buntu sekarang, yang ada hanya Sehun dengan segala mulut nikmatnya.

"Aku baru tahu jika kau semenggairahkan ini, Lu." bisikan berat Sehun membuat Luhan sungguh kacau. Ditambah tangan Sehun yang sengaja meremas bokongnya. Luhan berdegup kencang, apa mereka akan melakukan… seks? Malam ini? Dia tidak bisa membayangkannya. Selama ini, Baekhyun selalu mendorongnya untuk menggoda Sehun agar mereka melakukan seks. Tetapi Luhan tidak pernah berani melakukan itu. Karna dia hanya ingin Sehun yang mengajaknya terlebih dahulu.

"Hun—mmh, cium aku." Luhan meremat baju Sehun.

Sehun tidak menyia-nyiakan permintaan itu. Dia kembali mencium bibir kekasihnya dengan bar-bar. Dia mendesah berat kala Luhan membalas ciumannya, walau terkesan amatir. Tangan Sehun tidak ikut diam, dia meraba-raba perut kencang Luhan dengan gerakan sensual.

"Bisakah kita langsung ke intinya? Aku sudah tidak tahan." Ujar Sehun dengan memandangi wajah Luhan, bagian vital dibawah pusarnya sudah sangat menegang dan meminta dimanjakan. Rusa manis itu menggigit bibirnya sesaat— _dan Sehun semakin tersiksa karna itu_ —lalu mengangguk malu-malu. Sehun tersenyum sejenak, dan melumat bibir Luhan. Sebelum pada akhirnya, menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dari Luhan demi membuka celana denim selututnya.

Luhan memandangi Sehun dengan seksama. Wajahnya sudah tidak bisa lagi digolongkan kewarna merah. Dia terlalu malu. Jantungnya semakin menggila, membayangkan sedikit lagi dirinya akan diperawani(?) oleh Sehun, kekasihnya yang selalu Ia puja-puja fisiknya karna mirip dengan seorang Pangeran.

Saat Sehun menurunkan celana dalamnya didepan mata Luhan, seketika itu juga mata rusa Luhan terbuka sangat lebar. Menatapi asset kebanggaan Sehun dengan bibir menganga. Benda tak bertulang itu terlihat gagah menantang dengan urat-uratnya. Panjang dan besar, pastinya juga keras. Luhan mendadak pias melihatnya, seolah-olah ruh-nya baru saja keluar dari tubuhnya. Apa… benda itu yang akan masuk kedalam tubuhnya?

Luhan tidak bisa menahan reaksinya saat itu juga; dia berteriak kencang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

—lalu, meraih atasan piyama-nya dan berlari menjauhi Sehun yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

"Lu—Astaga! Kau mau kemana?" seru Sehun.

Luhan membalikan tubuhnya sejenak, "Kau terlalu besar dan panjang! Aku tidak mau, _hiks_!" mengusap airmatanya dengan kasar seperti anak kecil, lalu setelah itu dia kembali berlari menjauhi Sehun.

Sehun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa setelah itu. terlalu _shock_ dengan tingkah ajaib kekasihnya. Dia menganga sedikit, memandang kearah penisnya yang masih menegang hebat. Detik itu juga rasanya dia akan menangis.

"Aku hanya ingin lubangmu, Lu.."

* * *

Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang tertawa setelah mendengar cerita Sehun, berbeda dengan yang lainnya yang hanya bisa terdiam dengan ekspresi _blank_. Pengakuan Sehun barusan membuat perutnya serasa digelitik dan dia tidak bisa menahan luncuran tawanya yang berlebihan.

Sehun menyesal telah bercerita, sementara Luhan sibuk mengipasi wajahnya sendiri yang mulai panas.

* * *

Luhan menaikan selimut tebalnya hingga sebatas leher, mata rusanya masih melirik kesana-kemari dengan perasaan takut. Apalagi disamping kirinya ada sebuah boneka anak perempuan dengan senyuman menyeramkannya—Sehun menyebutnya, Baby Anna. Ya, itu boneka Annabelle milik Sehun. dan Luhan tengah berbaring diatas ranjang kekasihnya itu sendirian, menunggu Sehun yang sedang menggosok gigi dikamar mandi. Serius, Luhan masih terheran-heran dengan pria itu, kenapa bisa tidur nyenyak dengan kamar penuh barang-barang mistis seperti ini? Luhan memang sering tidur disini, tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika Ia masih takut dengan suasana kamar ini. Dan, asal kalian tahu, walau dia sering tidur bersama Sehun bukan berarti mereka melakukan _apa-apa_. Hal yang istimewa untuk Luhan saat tidur bersama Sehun adalah saat pria itu memeluknya sepanjang malam tanpa sadar. Hanya itu.

Luhan melirik kearah boneka disampingnya, lalu wajahnya mendadak tertekuk masam. Pria manis itu menonjok wajah si Annabelle dengan segenap kekesalannya. "Padahal wajahmu itu jelek dan seram sekali, tetapi kau lebih beruntung dariku karna selalu mendapat pelukan dari Sehun setiap malam. Aku heran, sebenarnya, siapa kekasihnya itu. Aku atau kau?" Luhan tidak mengharapkan jawaban dari boneka menyeramkan itu. Bisa-bisa dirinya terkena epilepsi mendadak jika boneka itu menjawabnya.

"Lu.." Sehun kembali dengan segelas susu vanilla pesanan Luhan.

Luhan memasang senyuman manisnya kembali saat Sehun berjalan menghampirinya. Kekasihnya itu memang tidak pernah terlihat jelek, tetapi sayang, perilakunya yang aneh kadang membuat Luhan harus selalu mengelus dadanya sendiri dengan bibir menggumamkan _'Sabar, sabar..'_

Kejadian yang tak terduga terjadi, karna sikap Sehun yang sangat ceroboh itu, Luhan tidak jadi meminum susunya karna susu itu sudah tumpah terlebih dahulu ke baju tidurnya.

Luhan memandangi bajunya yang sudah basah. Detik kemudian, pria bermata rusa itu mengerang sebal dengan kaki yang menendang-nendang selimutnya seperti anak kecil.

"Sehuuun!" rengeknya, menambah kesan menggemaskan yang tak tertandingi.

"Maafkan aku, Lu. Aku tidak sengaja. Kakiku tiba-tiba terkilir," tangan Sehun melayang didepan dada Luhan, hendak membantunya —walau dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara membantunya— tetapi Sehun ragu untuk menyentuhnya.

Luhan merengut sesaat pada Sehun, lalu membuka kancing-kancing piyamanya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa tidur dengan baju yang basah, bukan?

Sedangkan Sehun sendiri memandangi kegiatan Luhan dengan mata melebar dari ukuran normalnya. Kejadian tiga hari yang lalu membuat otak kotornya bekerja sepuluh kali lebih cepat. Jika biasanya dia akan bersikap wajar-wajar saja saat melihat Luhan maka sekarang tidak. Jangankan membuka baju seperti ini, ketika Luhan menjilat bibir bawahnya saja, itu sudah berhasil membuat Sehun _turn on_. Maka dari itu, sebisa mungkin Sehun menahan dirinya dan tidak mengulangi kesalahannya beberapa hari yang lalu—karna hal itu hanya akan membuat dirinya berakhir dikamar mandi sendirian dengan sengsara.

"Lu, bisa kau berganti baju ditempat lain saja?" pinta Sehun, pandangannya tidak terlepas dari jari-jemari mungil Luhan yang sibuk membuka bajunya. Kulit putih dadanya mulai terlihat, dan hal itu membuat Sehun memejamkan matanya beberapa saat.

 _Sial. Kenapa seolah-olah Luhan sedang menggodanya?_

"Kau yang menumpahkan dan sekarang kau mengusirku. Baik sekali kau, Sehun." Luhan berujar sinis. Dia sudah benar-benar telanjang dada sekarang.

Sehun sendiri tidak menanggapi perkataan Luhan karna fokusnya sekarang tertuju pada dua pucuk dada Luhan yang seolah-olah menantang dirinya. Mungil, coklat kemerahan, menantang—Sehun ingin sekali menancapkan giginya disana. Juga, kulit putih tanpa cacatnya yang sangat bagus jika dinodai dengan bercak kemerahan yang sering disebut _hickey_. Ya Tuhan, otaknya semakin kotor saja.

"Ambilkan aku bajumu," Luhan mendongak, sedikit merengek.

Sehun meneguk liurnya hingga jakunnya mulai turun-naik tak beraturan. Bukannya, berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil bajunya, Sehun justru membuka kausnya sendiri dan merangkak mendekati Luhan.

"Se-Sehun, kenapa kau melepas bajumu?" Luhan mulai berdebar tak karuan, tubuhnya perlahan mundur seiring Sehun yang semakin merapat ke tubuhnya. Punggung Luhan sudah menyentuh _headbed,_ pandangan Sehun membuatnya sulit bernafas. Dia tidak bisa berkutik dan bergerak menjauh.

"Kau akan tahu jawabannya sebentar lagi." Suara berat nan rendah Sehun membuat Luhan merinding hebat.

Luhan bergerak gelisah diposisinya, "M—mau apa kau?" tanyanya was-was, ketika Sehun membuang sembarangan selimut yang menutupi kakinya.

Sudut kiri bibir Sehun tertarik, membentuk seringaian yang sungguh membuat siapapun yang melihatnya meleleh. Pria itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, tetapi segera melumat bibir kekasihnya penuh gairah. Baginya, ekspresi Luhan yang gugup bercampur takut itu semakin membangkitkan gairahnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sudah dikonsumsi olehnya hingga dirinya menjadi sulit mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Terselip kecurigaan pada Jongin yang sepertinya menaruh zat Afrodisiak diminumnya, tetapi Sehun tidak terlalu yakin karna hal itu. Mungkin penyebabnya adalah wajah Luhan. Saat memandangi wajah manis pria itu lebih dari lima-menit, maka otak Sehun dengan cepat bekerja menyusun scene-scene dewasa.

Luhan melenguh ketika Sehun menyesap bibir bawahnya. Yang mendominasi semakin senang, karna sekeras kepala apapun Luhan, dia tetap mudah ditakluki.

"Nnhh—Hun.." tangan Luhan bergerak menuju tengkuk Sehun, menekannya agar ciuman mereka semakin mendalam.

Sehun semakin berani menyelipkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Luhan, mengeksplor apa saja yang ada didalam sana. Tubuhnya semakin memanas kala Luhan membalasnya tak kalah agresif. Gairah mengacaukan logikanya. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu, dia menginginkan Luhan. Sangat _menginginkannya_. Dia tidak pernah se-terobsesi ini dengan yang namanya seks, bercinta, bersenggama—atau apalah itu. tetapi sekarang dia terlihat menyedihkan karna selalu mengharapkan Luhan mau mendesah keras dibawah genjotannya.

Kepala Sehun menurun, menuju leher Luhan. membuat beberapa _kissmark_ disana sampai Luhan harus menahan desahannya mati-matian. Sehun belum pernah melakukan seks, tetapi _foreplay_ yang pria itu berikan begitu berpengalaman. Lidah dan bibirnya lihai sekali, Luhan semakin terbuai karnanya.

Sehun mengulum puting Luhan dengan gerakan sensual. Sesekali menggigitnya dengan kasar, hingga Luhan harus memekik kecil. Sementara tangan nakal Sehun bergerak menuju selangkangan sang kekasih. Menyentuh penis Luhan yang masih terlelap dibalik celana tidurnya. Dia memberi sebuah pijatan sekilas disana dan hasilnya memuaskan; Luhan mendesah panjang. Itu adalah suara paling indah yang pernah Sehun dengar selama hidupnya—juga suara yang sukses membuat penisnya menegang mendadak. Bagaimana jika Sehun sudah menanamkan kebanggannya dilubang Luhan? Apa desahan pria manis itu lebih erotis daripada yang sekarang? Oh sial, Sehun semakin berhasrat memikirkannya.

Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya sesaat untuk melepas celana tidur yang masih melekat ditubuh Luhan. pria mungil itu hendak protes dan bertanya ini-itu, tetapi bibirnya serasa terbungkam melihat wajah Sehun yang begitu seksi dengan rambut hitamnya yang sedikit menutupi matanya. Wajahnya memerah bukan main saat celananya sudah sukses dilepaskan. Sehun memandangi miliknya dengan intens, dan Luhan rasanya ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya di air es.

Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya yang mendadak kering, melihat tubuh Luhan yang sudah benar-benar polos membuat penisnya semakin mengeras. Bagaimana mulusnya tubuh tanpa cacat itu, bagaimana warna kulitnya yang seputih porselen—Oh, Sehun begitu bersemangat sekarang.

"Mau kumanjakan?" tawarnya tak perlu jawaban. Tangannya yang memang tidak bisa diam itu dengan sengaja mengelus milik Luhan yang tidak lebih besar darinya dengan lembut, membuat si rusa manis itu harus memejamkan matanya dengan bibir merahnya yang terbuka sedikit. Pemandangan yang menyenangkan sekali untuk Sehun.

"Diam artinya iya." Kepala Sehun menunduk, menjangkau penis Luhan dengan bibirnya. Mata Luhan terbelalak melihat dimana sekarang wajah Sehun berada. Dia hanya bisa mampu bersandar pada _headbed_ dengan mata terfokus pada Sehun. Luhan melenguh panjang tatkala merasakan kehangatan dan sesuatu yang lembab memenuhi pusat sensitifnya. Luhan berusaha menggapai bahu kokoh Sehun, untuk dijadikannya pegangan. Tetapi tangannya tak mampu meraih, dia hanya bisa kembali meremas sprei malang dibawahnya setiap kali mulut Sehun menghisap penisnya dengan gerakan sensual.

 _Dia sengaja mempermainkanku_ —batin Luhan.

"Se—hun, ssh.." Luhan berdesis lirih. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat, hisapan dan jilatan Sehun dibawah sana semakin menerbangkan raganya. Terlalu menggoda dan nikmat. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Sehun dan mulutnya semakin kurang-ajar karna membuat Luhan nyaris gila karna permainannya dibawah sana. Dia belum pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Sehun adalah kekasih pertamanya, dan yang selalu pertama untuk Luhan.

Luhan menaikan frekuensi desahannya, "Ahh—hhaah.. C-cukup, Ahh.."

Luhan merasakan perutnya mengencang. Ada sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari penisnya. Sementara Sehun dibawah sana masih konsisten dengan kegiatannya, temponya semakin cepat—dan Luhan semakin frustasi dibuatnya.

"A-aku—Ahhh.."

Luhan tidak melanjutkan perkataannya dengan benar, lenguhan panjangnya yang erotis keluar dari bibirnya begitu saja saat orgasme datang padanya. Rasanya beribu kali lebih nikmat dari yang tadi. Sedangkan Sehun tengah menghisap habis-habisan sperma Luhan yang barusaja keluar. Terasa begitu manis dan gurih, dia menikmatinya. Pantas saja Chanyeol, Jongin dan Jongdae yang mesum itu selalu mengagung-agungkan kegiatan seksnya dengan pasangan masing-masing.

Sehun kembali mencium Luhan, membagi sperma dengannya. Pria itu menghisap bibir Luhan bergantian, atas-bawah. Lidah keduanya saling membelit hingga menimbulkan suara kecipak yang membangkitkan gejolak gairah.

Sehun melepas ciumannya, lalu kembali mengangkat tubuhnya. Dia memandangi Luhan dengan lapar. Sementara pria mungil itu balas memandangnya dengan wajah minta diperawani. Wajahnya sama merah dengan bibirnya, Sehun suka itu. Juga, beberapa _hickey_ karyanya yang memenuhi leher Luhan. Luhan memang benar-benar menggairahkan.

"Ready for our first sex, babe?" Sehun tersenyum miring, tangannya perlahan-lahan membuka celananya sendiri. Siap untuk sesi panas selanjutnya.

Luhan yang wajahnya semula memerah, seketika menjadi pias. Sepucat kertas. Dia merasa _dejavu_ saat melihat penis Sehun didepan matanya yang sudah sekeras kayu. Masih besar, panjang dan berurat. Luhan harus melebarkan matanya saat itu juga. Mendadak keinginannya untuk dijamah Sehun meluap entah kemana digantikan rasa takut yang sebenarnya sangat _nonsense._

Sehun yang tidak mengerti perubahan wajah kekasihnya itu tetap berbicara dengan suara berat seksinya, "Mau memanjakannya?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

—dan untuk kedua kalinya, Luhan kembali menjerit keras.

"KENAPA UKURANNYA TIDAK BERUBAH JUGA?!" Luhan mengambil selimut untuk dililit ketubuh telanjangnya dengan terburu-buru lalu berlari keluar kamar Sehun dengan kecepatan lari seekor kijangnya.

Sehun menganga dengan ekspresi _blank_. Dua kali, teman. Dua kali dia gagal menerobos lubang Luhan dengan cara yang tidak elite sekali.

Boneka Annabelle yang tidak bersalah menjadi pelampiasan tendangan Sehun. Pria itu menggeram kesal dan berujar;

"Persetan dengan penisku! Aku akan memperkosa anak itu. _**Sekarang juga**_."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **[Bonus]**

 ** _Oh Sehun's Note :_**

 _Diantara sekian banyak boneka menyeramkanku, Luhan adalah satu-satunya boneka paling menggemaskan yang kupunya. Aku tidak romantis? Ya, aku mengakui itu. tapi, sekali lagi kukatakan, ini adalah gaya berpacaranku. Tidak mengumbar hal yang manis pada orang-orang. Biarkan aku dan Luhan saja yang mengatur bagaimana hubungan kami. Lagipula kami berdua bahagia dengan cara kami sendiri._

 _Tapi ada satu hal yang kubenci dari kekasihku itu._

 _Dia sangat menyukai dongeng—oh shit, aku rasanya ingin memusnahkan orang yang sudah mencetuskan cerita fiksi fantasi bodoh itu._

 _Karna dongeng itu membuat pola pikirnya semakin setara dengan anak kecil. Dia polos dan selalu suka hal yang lucu-lucu. Karna hal itulah aku selalu gagal berhubungan seks dengannya. Memangnya kau pikir mudah mengajak anak kecil untuk bercinta? Dia akan takut saat melihat kejantananku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang menyeramkan dari sana._

 _Entah sampai kapan aku tidak bisa memperawaninya(?)_

 _Hhh, Cinderella. Sampai kapanpun Chucky tidak akan bisa tidur dengan sang Cinderella yang lemah lembut. Sial._

 _Ehm, omong-omong, apakah ada yang tahu cara mengecilkan ukuran penis?_

* * *

 **SUMPAH INI GAJELAS BANGET YAHAHAHA.**

 **Pengen buat rated T yang manis-manis macem Fool, eh malah yang kebuat beginian WKWKWK. Sabodo lah.**

 **Started on 27** **th** **July 2016.**

 **Finished on 28** **th** **July 2016.**

 **Ehm, btw, HAPPY MALJUM GENGS XDD**


End file.
